


Connoisseur

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Lust, Pre-Relationship, Recruitment, Sparring as Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Maul has approached Dryden Vos with a unique employment opportunity. They get...distracted.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Dryden Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Connoisseur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrisdoesntdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrisdoesntdance/gifts).



‘Milord, if I might be so bold as to enquire…’

Maul felt his mouth curling upwards in amusement. Most were not in fact so bold as to enquire, and lackeys like Dryden Vos understood better than most why such enquiries were more often than not unwise. Maul was feeling in an indulgent mood today, however, so he decided to allow it. He gestured for Vos to continue.

‘Yes, thank you, Milord.’ Vos paused to gather his thoughts. ‘I do sincerely hope you will forgive my boldness, Milord, but I could not help but notice: would that happen to be a genuine Sith saberstaff you carry?’

Maul was impressed in spite of himself. Vos’s ability to identify a Sith lightsaber without having seen its crimson-hued plasma blade was unusual enough, but then to recognize that the hilt was actually double-bladed – ! ‘Yes,’ said Maul simply. Then he drew his saberstaff and ignited both ends.

‘Ah! Exquisite. You’ve kept it in immaculate condition.’ Vos’s eyes shone with admiration. In the blood-red wash of the saberstaff’s blades, his expression was nearly reverent. Worshipful. _Lustful_.

‘A true connoisseur, I see,’ noted Maul.

‘I am, I am!’ cried Vos. ‘And although I do not have the talents which lend to training in the traditional weaponry of a Force-strong religious order, I am also an advanced student of Teräs Käsi. See my Kyuzo petars?’ Vos pulled out a pair of doubled-bladed daggers with customised grips whose wickedly curved blades were overlaid with scintillating mononuclear lasers. ‘I chose red, of course – an homage to the Sith.’

‘Fascinating,’ said Maul. Well, no, not really, but he could pretend. ‘I have never seen Kyuzo petars employed in combat by one trained in their use. Might you be interested in an impromptu sparring match?’

‘I…I would be honoured, Milord.’ The striations on Vos’s face were flushed. He was eager. Very, very eager.

Vos fought savagely, like a ravening beast, with no concern for his own safety. True, Maul could have disarmed him in three moves or less when he was but a snot-nosed brat under Sidious’ sinister wing. Yet there was no mistaking the skill before him. For most, Vos would be a deadly opponent.

‘I appreciate the demonstration,’ said Maul as he extinguished his saberstaff and put it away. Vos’s gaze lingered hungrily, like a rancor anticipating a feast of fresh meat. Actually, maybe the hungry gaze wasn’t directed specifically at Maul’s weapon; maybe it also encompassed Maul himself…

Hm. Now he was genuinely, mildly curious. Maul reached into the Force, and what he found confirmed his suspicions. He sensed rage first and foremost. It was reined in for now, but that was a near thing. That rage would take so little to fly free. Maul also sensed Vos’s envy. And yes, there was lust, so much lust. Lust for power, lust for…ah.

Maul was starting to like Dryden Vos very much indeed. But business had to come first. ‘I summoned you today because I have a new employment opportunity which I think might interest you. I need a public face for Crimson Dawn. One with taste in the…finer things.’

Vos’s striations flushed a red nearly equal in hue to that of a Sith’s blade. Yes, he was interested. The deal was already as good as done, which meant they could get on with more enjoyable activities.

‘I should expect that you would like to discuss this opportunity with me further in a more comfortable setting. My bedroom, perhaps?’ suggested Maul.


End file.
